


Trollex X OC AU

by Fromtheashtree



Category: Trolls (Movies 2016 2020)
Genre: F/M, King trollex - Freeform, Original Character(s), Romance, Trolls, finfolk, trollex - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28895715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fromtheashtree/pseuds/Fromtheashtree
Summary: A human teenager is warned by her grandmother for years to stay away from the ocean or one of the finmen will snatch her and make her their wife. The whole small coastal town believes the ridiculous folklore and has believed it for centuries.Finfolk lore isn’t even from their country.
Relationships: King Trollex/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

“This will be fun; you love the beach.” A young teenager stood beside her father pouting. “Yeah, but grandma is crazy. She doesn’t let me go near the beach.” “Come on Ash, it’s not that bad. You’re older now so you’ll have more freedom.” Dan, the father had just recently lost his job he decided it would be best to move back into his childhood home for the time being. A small coastal town normally would be a great move; however, this town has hung onto century old legends and most people fear getting too close to the water. “Listen, when Grandma says stay away from the beach just agree. It’s pointless to argue with someone her age. It’ll make her happy she thinks you’re listening, and you’ll have freedom to actually go down to the water. Now, let’s take our luggage inside.” Dan grabbed a spare key under the welcome mat to open the door. “Mom? We’re home.” He called out. The house was a decent size beach house that smelled faintly of ocean and had the scent most old people tended to have. “Ash, you’ve grown so much since I last saw you!” An older woman with short white hair pushed past Dan to wrap her arms around the young teenager. “It’s so nice to see you, I’m so glad the two of you are going to stay with me awhile.” She pulled away to turn to her son and pulled him into a hug. “Thanks for letting us stay mom.” “Of course, as long as I’m alive my door will always be open for you.” The woman grinned. “The same goes for you, once you’re an adult if you ever feel like you have nowhere to go my door will always be open.” She pulled her granddaughter into another hug as she spoke. “I love you both so much. Now go, unpack your things and dinner will be ready shortly.” Ash grabbed her suitcase and walked down the short hall to the room at the end on the right. It looked just like she remembered, a large queen size bed on the left with plain light blue sheets and comforter. A closet across from the bed and small dresser to the left of the closet. The view from the window wasn’t too impressive, her grandmother’s small garden. Ash tossed the suitcase on the bed and opened it; she had only packed the basics. The moving truck that had everything else would be arriving in the next few days, though most would be going into storage. With a sigh she went ahead and dumped everything on the bed, then grabbed some hangers from the closet. Halfway through hanging everything grandma called for her. “Ash, it’s time for dinner.”  
“I’m coming.”  
A few different dishes were laid out on the table. Ash sat at the end of the table; the same spot she’d take every year they visited her grandmother. Though this was the first time in three years she sat at the spot. Her family had started passing on the vacations at grandma’s house to have proper vacations where they could actually go on the beach and not have anyone panicking about the monsters or whatever it was supposed to be that lurked in the water, kidnapping humans and taking them as their spouse. It was honestly ridiculous. Ash ate silently, listening to her father and grandmother talk about the town and things that had changed. She finished the dinner as they continued talking and stood quickly excusing herself.  
“Where are you going?” Grandma questioned as Ash walked towards the door. “I just wanted to go for a walk before it gets too dark.” Her grandmother quickly stood. “Wait, I want you to take something.” She walked to her room and Ash followed, watching the woman take something from a jewelry box. “Here, take this. If you run into one of them toss this, they have a weakness for silver, and you can escape while they go after it.” Ash stared at the chain her grandmother placed in her hand. “Grandma- “The woman quickly interrupted the girl. “Please take it. I know you will go to the beach, you’re as stubborn as your mother was. I know you think it’s silly, but they are real.” It was best not to argue and just accept the chain. Her grandmother has believed these stories over seventy years now, it’s pointless trying to use logic. It’s the same for almost everyone in the small town, they all believe in the creatures. She had looked it up years ago from interest, the folklore wasn’t even from the united states. How did this small town in the USA end up believing it so deeply? Whatever, it isn’t like accepting the chain will harm me in any way. “Okay grandma, I’ll keep it with me.” She dropped the chain in her jacket pocket and hugged her grandmother. Ash left the bedroom and walked over to hug her father before heading for the door. “Be back by 10.” Her father called and she was stepping out the door. “I will dad, bye love both of you.” “Love you too sweetie, remember what the chain is for.” “Love you Ash, stay safe.”

~

It was chilly walking along the beach, though it smelled nice. The ocean air was always comforting to Ash, she missed it living in the city. It’s a shame everyone here is scared to go near the ocean, this beach is so beautiful. But I guess it’s nice to have it to myself. Ash thought to herself. She was heading towards a cave her father always took her to growing up. It was her favorite place to go when she was younger. She arrived at the cave as the sun was setting. It was such a beautiful place; she could stay there for hours. I should’ve brought a book she thought frowning. This would’ve been the perfect place to read a book and watch the sunset. I’ll bring one tomorrow. Once the sun was set, she was planning to walk back towards town, however, as she stood to leave, she noticed an odd neon green floating in the ocean. Was it some type of glowing algae? It was only in one spot; curiosity got the best of her and she decided to move closer to the glowing object. She climbed on the edge of a rock and bent down to get a closer look at whatever it was. As she got closer to the water, Ash placed her hand on a spot with thicker algae. She slipped, falling headfirst into the cold water. The water burnt her throat and nose as she tried to get closer to the surface, keeping her head above the water was difficult with her clothes weighing her down. I’m going to drown. Ash thought to herself and she continued to struggle. As she fought to stay above the water, she felt something warm wrap around her waist, feeling similar to when someone wraps their arms around you in a hug. Is this the embrace of death? Ash wondered to herself, knowing there was no way somebody was actually holding her, there was nobody else around and people feared this beach because of the-  
What happened? Ash blinked in confusion. Why was she laying in the cave? Wait, wasn’t I just drowning? How am I still alive? She slowly sat up wincing in pain as she did. Glancing down at where the pain was coming from there was a horrible deep looking gash on her hand. “You cut it on a rock when you slipped in the water.” A confident sounding voice said. “What?” She looked around the cave trying to spot who the voice belonged to. “Over here.” It spoke again. Ash froze, the voice was coming from behind her. It was coming from the water. Slowly she turned, the first thing she noticed was the bright green hair. That’s what she was trying to get closer to before she fell in, she was sure. It was a man? He was a shade of dark blue and had green eyes that glowed like his hair. She could only see from his shoulders up, but there was something glowing under the water too. His ears looked like fins and his teeth glowed? “What are you?” She whispered. He raised his brow surprised by her question. “You don’t know?” Her eyes widened. “Wait, are you a finman?” He nodded. She quickly reached for the chain in her pocket but froze. If he’s a finman why hadn’t he kidnapped her? “Wait, if you’re a finman, why aren’t you trying to kidnap me?” She questioned. “Kidnap you?” “Yeah, the stories are finfolk kidnap humans and makes them their spouses.” She mumbled awkwardly. “Who said I want you as my wife?” Her mouth dropped open at his comment. It was ridiculous to be offended that he didn’t want her as a wife, she knew this. But still, hearing all the stories it was hard not to be offended. They’re suppose to snatch any human they can and unless he travels, she doubts he comes across other humans often. Well, he probably does travel. He laughed at her expression. “Do you want me to take you as my wife?” No. No she did not. She quickly shook her head. “I’m too young to take a spouse.” He spoke honestly. She moved closer to the water. “How old are you?” He tilted his head to the side, what a weird human. She was the first human he’s met but he was fairly sure this wasn’t a normal response. Maybe she’s lost too much blood? He frowned at the thought. “Eighteen.” “Oh, you’re a year older than me.” She mumbled. “What age do finfolk usually take a spouse?” “You’re shivering, and you’re still bleeding.” He nodded towards her hand. She paused, reality coming back to her and it hit her how cold she actually is and how much pain she is in. She winched bringing her hand to get a better look at it. Yeah, she really needed to get it bandaged now. She glanced once more at the odd finman. Would it be a bad idea if I asked him? Probably, maybe I’ve lost too much blood and I’m going crazy. But still. “What’s your name?” He stared at her a moment debating whether or not he should answer her. “I’ll tell you tomorrow.” “Well then, I guess I’ll wait to tell you my name tomorrow too.” She stood up slowly on shaky legs. “Tomorrow at sunset?” Though when she looked back at the water expecting a response he was already gone.

~

“What happened to you?!” Dan cried out horrified at the sight of his daughter. She flinched from the loud sound. “I uh fell.” She mumbled awkwardly. “How? Wait, are you bleeding? Oh my god, Ash. That’s too deep. How did this happen? Do you need to go to the hospital?” The yelling alerted the older woman. “Oh sweetheart. Come here.” She dragged the girl into the bathroom as soon as she saw her hand and pulled out a first aid kit. “It’s not too bad, you won’t need stitches.” She mumbled as she poured some alcohol on it wound. “Dan, what are you doing? Get in here and run a bath for her while I clean the cut.” The older lady called for her son. “Oh, right. Of course.” The bathroom wasn’t meant for three people to stand in comfortably. Ash groaned as her grandmother dabbed at the cut with a cotton ball. After making sure it was clean and the bath was full both adults left the room to give her some privacy. She struggled a moment to take off her clothes, taking off wet jeans was the worst. Once she had managed to strip, she slipped into the warm water and sighed in content. It felt so nice. Was today even real? She wondered to herself. Did she actually meet one of the finfolk the whole town fears, or was it her imagination? A hallucination? She probably hit her head when she slipped into the water too. My head hurts too much to think right now. She sighed once again and grabbed a washcloth beside her. Wanting to quickly wash and get out, fearing she might fall asleep in the tub if she stayed too long.  
I’m so tired. She stood in front of the mirror wrapped in a towel. She looked horrible. Guess that’s why he didn’t want to take me as his wife. She laughed aloud at her own stupid joke.

~

The next day she just relaxed in her room after sleeping ‘til noon, watching movies and reading on her phone the whole day. Her father nor grandmother bothered her much, only calling her out to eat some lunch. She spent the last six hours convincing herself that it was a lucid dream or something. That she didn’t meet a finman. She obviously hit her head when she fell, and it wasn’t real. However, not long after dinner she stood awkwardly in the hallway. She should just go to her room, there’s no point going out. He isn’t real and she still didn’t feel great. Why waste her time? Yet, there was that small ‘what if’ in the back of her mind. Oh whatever, it won’t kill her and once she goes and sees he’s not there she won’t have the annoying ‘what if’ always in the back of her mind. She grabbed her coat and walked to the door. “I’m going for a walk.” She called as she opened it. “Do you have the necklace?” Ash almost laughed at the question. “Yes grandma.” She replied and closed the door.  
Okay, let’s see. Actually, did we even set a time? More proof it was just a lucid dream, if it were real, we would’ve set a time. Who makes plans to meet up without a time set? I think I said sunset in my dream, but he was gone when I turned around. So, even more reason it’s just a dream. She tensed standing in the mouth of the cave. Why was she so nervous? He’s not real. Ash glanced at the setting sun and sat down. “I forgot to bring a book.” She leaned against the cave wall frowning. It’s now been about twenty minutes since the sun set and still no finman. I’ll give it ten more minutes, if nothing shows up I’ll just go home and it was just my imagination. She glanced at her clock, just five more seconds.  
Five  
Four  
Three  
Two  
One.  
She stood up and sighed, feeling much less tense. It wasn’t real, I must’ve hit my head and I’ve got an overactive imagination. As she was finally leaving the cave a voice called out.  
“Where are you going?”


	2. Chapter 2

Her eyes widened, she had convinced she hit her head and he was just a weird dream or something. The odd-looking blue finman grinned up at her from the water. “You’re real.” She whispered. 

“My name is Trollex.” 

She didn’t reply, still in shock that it wasn’t some kind of dream or something after she fell in the water. She froze when she remembered she didn’t actually bring the necklace despite the fact she told her grandmother she had it with her. What if he tries to take her? She had nothing to toss to distract him so she could run away. I’m an idiot. She thought with a frown. 

The finman raised his brow when the human girl didn’t reply for a good moment. “What’s your name?” 

Oh, right. “Ash.” 

He moved closer to the edge she was standing by and rest his upper body against it, crossing his arms on the land. “I’ve never seen a human by the ocean in this area before. Well, that didn’t have to do with going out to fish.”   
Ash slowly sat down in front of him but kept a safe distance in case he did try to snatch her into the sea. “I’m not from here. So, I thought all the talk about finfolk was just a legend.” 

Trollex just stared at her in response with a thoughtful expression.

She fidgeted, trying to push down the burning question in her mind, however…

“Is one of your parents human?” The question was eating her alive, the stories said finfolk kidnapped humans, taking them to their island and making them their husband or wife. Trollex grinned at the question. “What do you think?” “I don’t know that’s why I’m asking.” She closed her eyes to not roll them at the young finman. “Both of my parents are finfolk.” 

“Really?”

“Mhm.”

“Okay, well what about your grandparents?”

“Finfolk.”

“Great grandparents?”

“Finfolk.” At least, he assumed they were all finfolk, he never met them.

Ash moved closer to the finman. “Really? But the stories say that finfolk prefer a human spouse over their own kind because- “She paused. What was the reason they supposedly preferred humans over other finfolk again? “Because?” “I-I don’t remember.” Wow, this is embarrassing. She covered her face. “Anyway, I don’t remember why the stories said they preferred humans, but what about the island? The ones they bring their human spouse to, to live on?” 

“Island?” 

Am I remembering it wrong? It’s been years since I’ve heard the stories and looked it up myself. She thought to herself. 

“Anyway, is the human spouse part true?” He nodded. “Yes, some finfolk take human spouses. Though we typically refer to them as mates.”

“You’re not looking a mate?” 

“I told you, I’m still young. It’s not something I’m concerned with at the moment.” 

“When you reach the age, you are ready to take a mate, are you planning to have a human mate or a finfolk mate? What age do finfolk usually start looking for a spouse.”

“You’re really concerned about my future mate.” He teased. 

She flushed, quickly covering her face to keep the young finman from seeing how red she was. Trollex laughed at her reaction. 

Ash’s eyes widened as the finman pulled himself up on the land to sit beside her. He turned to her and grinned. “It’s easier to talk to someone on the same level, right?” When she didn’t respond right away, he raised his brow. “I assumed you’d prefer this over me pulling in the ocean.”   
That caused her to snap back to reality. “Yes, most definitely.” 

She couldn’t help but stare at him. The way his eyes glowed, his mouth glowed like his eyes. The longer she looked at him the less weird it appeared. She glanced down to the pink beating heart on his chest. “Is that really your heart?” She whispered, watching the pixelated heart shape on his chest beat. He nodded and tilted his head in confusion. “You can’t see your heart?” he thought humans just used clothing to cover their hearts.  
“No.” She tugged the neck of her shirt down a bit to show nothing put pale skin where her heart is. The finman just looked more confused. “Is that where your heart is?” He had assumed human hearts were in the center of their chest like finmen, he was shocked to learn their hearts were on the left side of their chest. Humans were odd. He leaned a bit closer trying to see if he could see a pulse. When he saw nothing, he frowned.   
Ash glanced down at his tail; it was thinner than she had imagined it’d be. She had assumed it’d be thicker at his waist, but the whole tail was thin like a fish fin and the fact it looked pixelated was interesting, the more she stared the more she was tempted to touch it. Would it be rude to ask? She let go of her shirt and glanced back at the finman’s face, something seemed to be bothering him. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“Why can’t I see your heart beating?” 

“Our hearts are deeper in our chest.” She paused, not sure what else to say. Realizing she didn’t exactly know how deep her heart was or what might be in front of it. Wow, I need to pay more attention in class. Had they even covered the position of their hearts in class? 

“So, you can’t feel it beating?” 

“Oh, you can if you place your hand on someone’s chest. You just can’t see it.” 

Okay, she had to ask. “Can I touch your tail?” 

He stared at her with a blank expression for what felt like forever. She froze scared she might’ve said something wrong.   
“I’m sorry I-“ He cut her off. “Can I feel your heartbeat?” The question shocked her much more than it probably should’ve. She thought about it for a moment. I really want to touch his tail. 

“Okay.” 

She grabbed his hand, it surprised her for a moment because of how soft it was. She didn’t know what she expected it to feel like, but this certainly wasn’t it. She took a deep breath and gently placed his hand over her heart, hoping he wouldn’t comment on how fast it was beating.   
His eyes widened at the feeling, it felt similar to his own which surprised him considering the fact he couldn’t see it. He had thought he wouldn’t able to really feel it. Of course, he didn’t realize it felt so strong because of how nervous she was. Slowly he removed his hand from her chest and grabbed her hand and guided her towards his tail. 

She had expected it to feel like a fish fin, despite it looking like one it was much smoother and it felt more sturdy than it looked. As she slid her hand over it Trollex lifted his tail with a sneaky grin and slapped the water, causing it to splash all over Ash. 

“Hey!” She nudged him, luckily it was warmer than it was yesterday evening and even though the water was chilly it felt nice with the humid night. 

His grin widened as she fought to keep from grinning herself. 

“Ash!” 

She quickly turned her head towards the voice calling her. It was her father. Trollex’s eyes widened and he dived back into the water. 

“I have to go.” She stood and looked down at the finman. He moved closer to the edge of the cave. “Will you come back tomorrow?” He questioned hopefully.

She nodded, she was going to go home and look up the legends to learn more about finfolk. She was really curious about the island and why the legends say they prefer to take a human as a spouse over another finman or finwoman. She’d come back to ask him more about it. “Before sunset? 

An hour before?” 

Trollex tilted his head. “Hour?” 

Ash frowned; they didn’t go by time like humans? Well, that actually made sense. “Um, it’s okay. Sunset tomorrow?” 

“Okay.” Trollex agreed. “See you tomorrow.”

~

Dan frowned as his daughter ran up to him. “It’s time for dinner. Your grandmother is so sure a finman has snatched you and that’s why you weren’t home yet.” Dan rubbed his forehead as his mother’s words played in his mind. “This town….” He mumbled. He had almost forgotten how annoying hearing about finfolk nonstop was.

“Sorry dad, I lost track of time.” She rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly.

As they walked back towards the house Ash decided to ask him some questions about finfolk. “Hey, Dad, what do you know about finfolk?”   
Dan stopped and raised a brow at his daughter. “What? Did you meet one or something?” He laughed. 

She huffed. “I was just curious. I know it is kind of annoying since people here are so insistent that they are real, but you have to admit legends like this are interesting. I just realized tonight that other than the fact everyone in this town is sure they’re real I don’t know anything about finfolk.” 

“I suggest looking it up online. Honestly, there’s so much I can’t tell you everything before we get home and I really don’t want to have the conversation in front of your grandmother.”

Ash nodded in understanding. She really didn’t want to get her grandmother started. 

“Anyway, what’s for dinner?”

“Fried chicken.” 

Ash frowned; she was never a fan of fried chicken. 

“Don’t worry, I got you some honey to dip it in. I actually found some spicy honey, I haven’t tried it yet, but I bet you’ll like it. If you don’t like it don’t worry, I got regular honey too.” 

As he rambled about the honey her mind drifted back to Trollex. Thinking back on the interaction it was odd how quickly she warmed up to him, shouldn’t she have been wearier of him? But the more they spoke the more comfortable she was, and his appearance didn’t even put her off now. He was actually kind of cute. 

“Ash?” She snapped out of her thoughts and turned to her father. “Yes?” 

“Are you okay? You look a bit out of it.” 

“I’m fine, just thinking about what to do tomorrow. Oh, by the way, do you happen to have a waterproof watch?” If Trollex didn’t follow time the way   
humans did she wanted to give him a watch so they could meet more easily at certain times. 

~

Ash thanked her grandmother for dinner and stood to clean up her plate. “I’m going to my bedroom. I’m tired today.” She called out to her family and rushed to the bedroom before hearing her father or grandmother reply. As soon as she closed to door, she made a beeline for her desk and opened her laptop. 

“Let’s see.” She mumbled as she typed finfolk into the search engine and pulled up the first page, which happened to be Wikipedia.   
“Orkney folklore. Where exactly is Orkney?” She clicked on the word to be taken to that page. It’s in the Northern Isles of Scotland. If finfolk are actually from Scotland, how did Trollex end up near a small town in the United States? How long would it take for a finman or woman to swim that far? 

She flipped back to the page about finfolk. “The finfolk, both finman, and finwife.” Oh wait, they’re called finwife? That’s weird. “Kidnap unsuspecting fishermen, or frolicking youth, near the shore and force them into a lifelong servitude as a spouse.” She scrolled down to the information about finmen. 

The finman is described as being tall and thin with a stern, gloomy face. Well, that sounds nothing like Trollex. He avoids human contact but is extremely territorial and will wreak havoc on the boats of fishermen trespassing in his water. Ash had a hard time imagining Trollex acting that way. As she read more she frowned. The finman is crafty and prepared to cheat men out of their silver or wives. She leaned back into her chair with a sigh. Was Trollex actually a finman? This sounded nothing like him. 

She then skimmed over the information about finwives, they start their life as a mermaid and are bent on getting a human husband. She’ll take him to live with her in Finfolkaheem or she’ll live with the human in his town. If she can’t get a human husband, she’ll have to take a finman as her spouse and is made to go ashore and work as a healer or spinner, forced to give all her silver she earns to her husband or risk a terrible beating.

“This is horrible, no wonder the legends say finwives want a human husband.”

Scrolling down the page she clicked on the information about their homes. They have two homes, an underwater home Finfolkaheem and the island of Hilaland. She read about Finfolkaheem being a beautiful crystal underwater palace. Though, if it was underwater, how did human spouses live there? Then she read about the island of Hilaland, said to be invisible, hidden just underwater, or surrounded by magical fog. 

She continued scrolling and raised a brow at the next bit of information. Unlike the selkies, Finfolk are neither romantic nor friendly. Instead of courting the prospective spouse Finfolk abduct them. They’re territorial and greedy, lust for humans have a weakness for silver. A way to escape abduction is to toss some silver away from oneself. The motivation of getting a human spouse is because marriage to a human is preferred over other finfolk. 

Why is it preferred though? Ash thought as she looked more through the article trying to find information Whatever the method of abduction the human captive is ferried away often screaming. Great. Ash grimaced at the words. Another reason for intermarriage with humans is should a finwife marry a finman she loses her beauty and mystical charm. As she ages without a human husband, she becomes uglier until she becomes a finwife hag.

“Well, okay then. Going by this there is no way Trollex is a finman.” 

Regardless, she was definitely going to question him about this tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is going to be a bit longer than I actually planned. Thanks for the kudos. I should be updating 'Falling for a King' (Trollex x OC) in a few days.

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been on my mind a little while now. It’ll be two or three chapters


End file.
